


A dialog of the mind

by FlamboyantProblematic



Category: Quantum Break (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantProblematic/pseuds/FlamboyantProblematic
Summary: Do you ever wonder? Do you ever think?





	A dialog of the mind

**Author's Note:**

> What's it like to talk to your mind and make friends with your demons...?

"Why did you do it?"

"For science, of course"

"Was it worth it?"

"Was it?"

"We don't know. We're asking you"

"Why did I do it?"

"You said for science"

"Everything I've risked..."

"Your health, your relationship with people you loved, your life just wasted while you rotted away for science."

"Why did I do it?"

"Why did you? Because you wanted to prove you can?"

"Because I had an idea"

"Was it worth it?"

"Was it?"

"What did the world gain? What did you gain? Heartache and regret is what you gained. Guilt. Just guilt."

"Why did I do this to myself?"

"Why did you? It wasn't for fame. You didn't care if the world knew you or not."

"I thought I could help the world..."

"You mean the world that lives off war? Don't you think people want to doom themselves? Why did you want to save them? Did anyone try to save you?"

"I don't know..."

"Was it worth it?"

"I don't know..."

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know..."

"Do you hate yourself?"

"Why would I?"

"You doomed the world you tried to save and hurt people you love. Do you hate yourself?"

"I do."

"What now?"

"I don't know..."

"What now?"

"I try to fix my mistakes, I guess."

"Can you?"

"Can I?"

"We don't know. Can you?"

"I can try"

"Is it worth it?"

"What's there to lose? I've already lost everything."

"Is it worth it?"

"It's better than doing nothing."

"Is it worth it?"

"What else can I do?"

"We don't know. What can you do?"

"I don't know"

"Are you ready to risk everything again?"

"Yes"

"Do you hate yourself that much?"

"Yes"

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Do you think we're making you do it?"

"Are you?"

"Are we? Why did you do it?"

"I don't know..."

"Then we don't know either. We only know what you know."

"Do you?"

"We do"

"..."

"Do you need our help?"

"Will you help? Or will you just make me feel like shit?"

"We motivate you"

"Do you?"

"We do. We remind you of the risk."

"Can you help me?"

"Only you can help yourself"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"We're helping you."

"Are you?"

"Are we friends?"

"I don't know, are we?"

"We're your friends. Do you believe that?"

"Sometimes"

"Do you feel alone?"

"No"

"Are you alone?"

"No"

"Then we're friends"

"Can you help me?"

"Only you can help yourself"

"What should I do?"

"We don't know. What should you do?"

"Undo my mistakes"

"Then it's time to get to work"

"It is"

"Are you ready to risk it all again?"

"Yes"

"Are you scared?"

"Why would I be?"

"Of mistakes"

"I'm human, we all make mistakes"

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Human?"

"Am I?"

"What's left of you might be"

"Are you human?"

"Are we?"

"Are you?"

"As human as you are. Are you scared of mistakes? The world can't risk it"

"I'm scared"

"Does it make you sick?"

"I feel sick"

"Are you in pain?"

"No"

"Do you even remember what it's like to feel pain? To feel anything at all but self loathing?"

"No"

"Good. You should hate yourself more. You're only good when you hate yourself. You only help others when you hate yourself, you won't care about what happens to you if you hate yourself. We're here to help you."


End file.
